Always
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: It has been 1 year since Chappu died. Lulu seems to remember that day and the promise that couldn't have been kept. Wakka seems to stumble upon something that changes them. Based on the song Always by Bon Jovi r+r don't knock it until you've read it


This is my third fanfiction. I was thinking up this idea during History when my boring teacher was talking about Thomas Jefferson and that other guy. Flames will be accepted, but don't be harsh, I tried my best. Time may be wrong but you get the picture.  
  
Based on the song Always by Bon Jovi.  
  
On with the story...........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It has been one year since it happened and only one person remembered. I don't think that his own brother even knew.  
  
This romeo is bleeding  
  
But you can't see his blood  
  
It's nothing but some feelings  
  
That this old dog kicked up  
  
It was about 3 months since the defeat of sin and all and the 'heroes' as you might call them all returned to Besaid all except Tidus.(if you beat the game you should know this).  
  
Anyway, it was a rainy and windy day and Lulu was walking to the shoreline of Besaid island. It was raining pretty hard but she did not care. It was one year since Chappu left and died using the macina.  
  
It's been raining since you left me  
  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Chappu was on the shoreline with Lulu. No one else really knew that he was leaving except for Wakka. It was a very rainy and windy day.  
  
"My dear Lulu, I promise I will be back, I am just going to help fight off Sin, once we all get back I.............." Chappu took out a wedding ring, "We will be wed." (Doesn't really have that accent Wakka has, ya). He put the ring on her finger, kissed her and left. Lulu didn't really say anything, she was too shocked.  
  
Her and Chappu had their own secret spot. It was a small cave. Lulu went to the cave and put the ring there. There was where it remained.  
  
It was about one month later. Lulu was watching Wakka and his team play blitzball when Wakka was called away from some guy riding a chocobo. When he came back he looked both angry and sad, both at the same time. He called everyone over, even Lulu.  
  
"Hey everyone, I got got word that my brother, Chappu, died in the fight wit Sin," he looked like he was about to cry. Lulu was shocked. She fell to her knees. One of the blitzball players caught her.  
You see I've always been a fighter  
  
But without you I give up  
  
"Lu," was all Wakka could say. He went up to her and picked her up so she was standing on her feet again and held her. "I know that was a shock, you know, but, Chappu........he wouldn't want you to feel sad for him, and you know what he told me?" said Wakka. Lulu just looked at him. "He said that, if he should die that olda brother should protect you, ya."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It was quite a cold day to be summer. Lulu was looking out to sea.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Lulu spoke to the wind. She was not the one to cry. No one else was out there to see her. Then the unthinkable happened, Lulu felt something wet fall from her eye. Was it rain or was..................she crying? Lulu sniffed and put her finger to her eye and wiped the droplet and realized that she was....crying.  
  
What made her cry was that she just remembered that she was supposed to get married and that the ring was still in their secret spot. Lulu had not been there since she found out about Chappu's death.  
  
The wind began to really pick up and the sea waves crashed upon shore as if it were a rough song.  
  
Now I can't sing a love song  
  
Like the way it's meant to be  
  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
  
But baby, that's just me  
  
Lulu continued to cry. Just then she heard someone walking up to her. She did not turn around though. Lulu just continued to look out to sea.  
  
"Hey Lu," said the voice from behind her. Lulu recognized the voice. There was one person who always called her that.  
  
"What do you want Wakka?" said Lulu still not turning around.  
  
"Your gonna catch a cold, if you just out in the rain, ya," said Wakka walking up to her. Lulu looked at him, shivering.  
  
"Wakka," Lulu began.  
  
"Ya," he said.  
  
"Its been one year since Chappu died." Wakka had to think for a moment, then looked down.  
  
"Oh, i'm sorry, it has been a long time........" he trailed off. Wakka looked at Lulu. He noticed that she was actually crying. He hasn't seen her do that in three years. "Lu, are you, crying?" questioned Wakka. Lulu didn't say anything.  
  
Then she turned to Wakka and said, "I never told anyone but before Chappu left, he...........proposed to me," Lulu had mascara running down her cheek because she was crying more.  
  
"Oh, well ahhh, I'm sorry for that, but...." Wakka was speechless. He really didn't know how to cheer up Lulu. Before Wakka had anything else to say Lulu started to walk away.  
  
"Where ya going?" said Wakka, following her. Lulu didn't say anything, but kept walking. When she reached her destination she turned around to Wakka.  
  
"This was Chappu's and my secret spot," said Lulu referring to the cave hidden by trees and weeds.  
  
"How come you never told me about this spot?" said Wakka, looking at the cave. Lulu gave him a look that she always gave him when he said dumb things. "Don't give me that look Lu."  
  
Wakka followed Lulu inside the cave. Wakka was quite tall so he had to crouch down a bit to walk in. He looked around. As he stretched he bumped his hand into something and fell from a high shelf. That caught their attention.  
  
"Hey Lu," said Wakka. Lulu crouched down and picked up the what was left of the item because it shattered.  
  
"Theres a letter," said Lulu. Lulu opened it and read it aloud:  
  
My Dearest Lulu,  
If you are reading this, that means that I am no longer around. You have probally found this by telling Wakka and him being his clumsy self. (Lulu chuckled lightly at Wakka) I am very sorry that we could not have been wed. Do not feel said though for I will always love you. Even if you don't realize it I am with you.  
  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
  
Till the heavens burst and  
  
The words don't rhyme  
  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
  
And I'll love you - Always  
  
Lulu dropped the letter and started crying, falling to her knees in front of Wakka. Wakka picked up the letter and continued on to read the letter aloud.  
  
Tell Wakka to take care and protect you like I did. Wakka if you read this, take care of Lulu like I would. Tell her not to cry. I am thinking of you two even if I am not here. Wakka, one more thing, I want you to marry and love Lulu for I can't be there to do so myself..............(the rest of the ink smudged)  
~Chappu  
  
Wakka put the letter down and went to Lulu who was still on her knees crying. He picked her up so she was standing on her feet and hugged her. She hugged him back then released him.  
"I want to show you something," said Lulu walking to a deeper part of the cave. Wakka followed her. Lulu gathered a bunch of pictures and handed them to Wakka.  
  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
  
Are just memories of a different life  
  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
  
Wakka picked out a picture of Chappu leaving on a ship. Lulu looked at the picture for a moment.  
"One of your blitzball players took that............the day he left, he just ran outside with the camera, flashed it, fell in a puddle of mudd and ran inside," said Lulu.  
"Sounds like Isaac, ya," said Wakka. Lulu took the picture and continued to look at it.  
  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
  
"Seems like my brotha made a mistake,ya," said Wakka. Lulu put the pictures away. Then she went up to Wakka, buried her head in his shoulder and cried.  
"Lu, he would not want you to cry, so you should stop ya," said Wakka pulling her away so she was looking at him. "Chappu said that if he dies you will still be on his mind and he will love you." Lulu just stared at him.  
"Also Chappu told me to protect you," he hugged her. She hugged him back.  
"I love you Lu," said Wakka.  
  
When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
  
To say to you till the end of time  
Lulu was shocked. She didn't expect to hear him say that. As she was still hugging him she asked, "Do you mean that or are you just saying that cause of Chappu?"  
Wakka thought to himself, 'Theres the old Lulu,' and then said aloud, "I mean it, and I care about you."  
"I love you too," said Lulu  
  
Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always 


End file.
